


Wounds

by MilyV



Series: soulmates au event [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: AU. They said you shared the same wounds with your soulmate.  When Magnus found out about, he was afraid that his soulmate would never forgive him. Could that be the case?





	Wounds

Living in a society that specialized in warrior had its perks and also its downside. Almost everyone already knew that they would serve in the army and maybe become a mercenary, Those who were born with the ability to use magic, often became healers. It was a really organized society, where everyone already knew their role since they were kids.

Another perk was that it was easy to spot your soulmate. Since the birth of the nation, soulmates could be spotted thanks to their injuries. The legend said that soulmates not only share their heart and happiness, but also the pain and the suffering. Therefore if you shared the same injuries that someone else, that person was your soulmate.

But even though it could be considered as bless, it was also a pain in the ass. Especially if your soulmate injured themselves a lot.

How many times he had to visit his healer in that year? Berwald had lost the count already. He had never stayed more than two or three days, but still it was getting really tired. He had random injuries on all of his body.

Sigurd was covering his left tight with a bandage.

“I bet you are tired of see me” The healer said. He pressed one of his hands on the vend and started a small pray, so the pain could go away.

“I’m tired of coming to the hospital” Berwald replied. He felt like he wasn’t living anymore.

Sigurd shrugged and then he sat in front of Berwald.

“”You got unlucky, that’s all. Your soulmate is probably a very active person… Though I’m concerned. This person hurts themselves a lot” Sigurd took a deep breath.

Berwald nodded. He often thought about it. His soulmate was probably a soldier, just like him, on active duty. There was a group of warriors that was fighting what was left from an evil organization in one of the nation’s frontier. Berwald wondered if his soulmate was there.

“Do you know anything about Tino?” Berwald asked out of curiosity.

“Well, I got a small cut on my left cheek” Sigurd responded before inhaling. He couldn’t stop thinking about his soulmate, Tino, who was in the line of fire.

Berwald nodded. He got out of that mission, because of some stupid bureaucracy. He was hoping that in the next one, he could be able to assist. Being a warrior was pretty cool but he was assigned to the office in the meanwhile and it was really boring.

“Is he coming back any time soon?” Berwald noticed that Sigurd was nostalgic. That mission was sent almost two years ago and just after that, the injuries started to appear on his body.

“Next week” Sigurd stood up and then he grabbed a picture of Tino “You should come with me” He suggested.

Berwald wasn’t sure.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Berwald stood up. Why would he want to see happy couples? That was the last thing that he needed.

Sigurd watched him carefully. He was sure that Berwald shared the same wounds that someone in Tino’s team had. He couldn’t prove it yet,  

 

During the travel, Magnus couldn’t stop feeling guilty. Sure, they were able to take prisoners and the war finally ended. But there was something that was bothering a lot: He knew that he had caused someone a lot of pain.

“You should be happy, Magnus. We are coming back to our homes!” Tino tried to cheer him up.

But Magnus was staring at his most recent injury, a nasty wound on his left hand that now was covered by a bandage.

“I can’t. My soulmate probably hates me” He said with sadness “I was being so reckless…” The guilt was eating him on the inside. How he could even ask for forgiveness?

Tino put a hand over his shoulder.

“I think that person will understand. You don’t even know them, but you still care enough to think about them” Tino often felt the same way than Magnus, but he was sure Sigurd would understand “Though I may suggest that you should compensate them, Just maybe, you could take care of them. I’ll take Sigurd to a hot spring near the mountain”

Magnus nodded but he still didn’t feel right. What if his soulmate refused to have anything to do with him? He was really afraid of the possible rejection and to be left alone.

  
  


The day finally came and everyone on that mission came to the capital, to celebrate their victory. Sigurd was in the crowd waiting to see Tino in his horse. One of the perks of sharing the same injuries was that he could tell how well Tino was in reality. And by his minor injuries, he was relief.

He saw Berwald walking near him. Sigurd was happy that he had changed his mind.

The army entered the town and everyone cheered. Tino looked around for his soulmate and then he noticed Sigurd on the crowd. He waved his hand, he couldn’t wait to be able to kiss Sigurd again.

Berwald was just standing in the middle of the crowd. He wasn’t even sure what he was looking for. That person could be anyone. Maybe he was hoping for something that wasn’t there.

Magnus couldn’t even bother to see all the people that were there for them. He was supposed to be happy but instead, he felt like an awful human being. He had never believed in soulmates until Tino told him about his relationship with Sigurd and how they shared their wounds. Magnus realized in that moment that he was hurting someone else, without noticing it.

When the soldiers finally left their horses on the station, Magnus could barely walk to his empty apartment. Tino tried to present him to his boyfriend, but the soldier wasn’t in the mood.

Magnus wasn’t even looking where he was going. His eyes were full of tears. Suddenly he hit someone on the back.

“I’m so sorry!” Magnus apologized immediately and tried to clean his eyes, so the man couldn’t notice that he was crying.

Berwald turned around and his heart melted in that moment. He tried to cover the wound of his hand, when he realized that the man that was standing in front of him had the same one. He raised an eyebrow. How he was supposed to react?

When he saw those tears, he knew the answer. Berwald hugged Magnus. It was a little awkward, but he was sure it was the right decision.

Magnus dared to look up Berwald. He knew. It was him.

“I’m so sorry… For everything. I don’t deserve anything and I’ll understand if you don’t want to deal with me” Magnus almost choked because he was talking so fast.

“Let’s go home. I’ll take care of you” Berwald wanted to protect him at all costs. Even though he was the main cause of him having to go to the healer so much, he didn’t hate him at all. In fact, he was pretty sure that he already loved him.

Magnus felt so safe in his arms, that he didn’t want to leave. He could stay there forever.

“Don’t ever leave me” Magnus requested. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Berwald’s shoulder.

“Never” Berwald promised him.

It was just an accident yet it changed it everything.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
